Who knew scares can make girls smile
by Imperiax
Summary: Does it take one bad day to change you into a monster or years into a demon? Natsu Dragneel has both but even with all that darkness he manages to make some girls smile. Hahahahaha InsaneNatsu HaremNatsu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tenrou Home for the criminally insane, is a prison/mental institution where many of Fiore most despicable criminals are housed and "rehabilitate" at, the building is located at outskirts of the city of Magnolia. Not many dare to even get near the place because of its history and inmates. The prison has 20 floors the first 2 are used for reception, singing in or visitor waiting and the third is used for the infirmary. The rest of the 17 floors is used for the inmate housing, the higher you go the more dangerous the inmate is. But in even in this dark cesspool a flower can blossom from it. The flower is Vermillion.

"Good morning ."

"Hello ."

"Good morning to everyone, I hope everyone is doing well." Answered a petite sized woman named Mavis Vermillion She has very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a small ahoge large green eyes with no pupils; peachy skin, although she can be confused for someone much younger because of physic she is the head psychologist of the mental institution. She continues to walk and greet people as they do the same, she takes the elevator to the 20th floor. She starts to laugh out loud of a story her husband told her before she left for work. The elevator door opens and she walks out still laughing.

"Be careful Mavis if you keep laughing by yourself we will have to lock you up with the rest of these nut cases." Said a older pink haired woman by the name of Porlyusica.

"'giggles' sorry Porlyusica is just that Zeref always has the funniest stories." Mavis answers as her giggles die out.

"So how's our patient doctor?" Asked Mavis.

"He seems to be in a especially cheerful mood today. It never ceases to amaze me how a newspaper can bring a monster like this boy so much joy." Answered Porlyusica looking at the report in her hand.

They both start to chat about it how their morning is going until they reach cell room of a the patient they came to check up on, they both stop infront of the room number 777.

"So it is true then, today he's gonna be released. I prayed to god that wasn't true." Porlyusica said with a worried look on her face.

"Yes unfortunately the judge just ruled that he wasn't responsible for the murder of his father Igneel Dragneel." Mavis said looking down at her feet.

'The true murderer of Igneel is still out there, I'm so sorry Zeref if only we found out it wasn't Natsu who killed Igneel sooner, maybe you and Natsu would still brothers, after two years your hate for him has disappeared but I can't say the same for Natsu. Then again I can't really tell about Natsu after all two years in the place has-'

"Mavis the guards are get ready We are opening the cell door." Mavis thoughts were interrupted by Porlyusica surrendered by heavily armed guards who are looked nervous.

"Y-yes sorry please open the door." Mavis said

They open the cell door to see 16 year old boy with long spiky wild hair with green/onyx eyes wearing a orange prison jumpsuit, and regular issued prison standard shoes, his face is buried in a newspaper. They see the arms which where covered in many deep cut scares and burn marks indicating that he's been through some kind of physical trauma, from fighting or self harming, which were never elaborating on. He is sitting on a chair rocking back and forth with joy, this is Natsu Dragneel the youngest person ever to be sentenced for murder and giving the death penalty in the country of Fiore. Well after today that title is gonna be kinda useless.

"Huh so I have visitors eh? The toy army men, the old hag and my sister in law." Natsu said putting his newspaper down revealing his face which made them flench slightly.

"Ahh don't give me that look come smile for me, I'm smiling see. Hahahhahahahha Natsu laughed with showing more clearly his Glasgow smile on his cheeks. Mavis frowned deeper at this sight, the madness she sees in the eyes of the boy laughing.

"Mr Dragneel you are to be released today, a judge has ruled that you are to be cleared of all charges against you. We are starting the prison exit transition, by noon today you we will be out of here, so please we with us to this process easier." Mavis said in a serious toned.

"Oh wait what this I was found innocent after all and well after two years I get mine freedom back. Heheheehe i could only imagine the look on Zeref face when he found out. I wonder if he denies it or he's stricken with guilt. It doesn't matter now doesn't it Mavis because the court ruled is 'final' right." Natsu said standing up and stretching.

"So lets get to it then." Natsu said as the guards surrounded him and begin to escort him out of the holding cell, Mavis notices him still holding the newspaper. He turns to Mavis.

"You know crime has gone up by 15%, you think by the end of this week I'll drop it to 5%? Heheheehe." Natsu laughed as the guard take him to get released. Leaving Mavis and Porlyusica inside Natsu holding room.

"Natsu may not have been the one who killed Igneel but he is the one killed dozens of people, releasing him is a dangerous decision." Said Porlyusica.

"I know ever since he was a child he was never right in the head, he's confessed about killing all these people but giving he's mental health and lack of evidence he's never or will never be charged with those deaths. He's psychopath who's loves the sound of his own voice, but he's never really taken credit for the death of Igneel in fact he's always said he was innocent." Mavis said.

"You have point but I heard he's be going to attend Fairytail high. I pray for those kids safety." Porlyusica says leaving the room, leaving Mavis alone she remembers what Natsu told her about the crime rate.

"Natsu you honestly think you can control crime. You really are crazy." She says exiting out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Before we release you Mr. Dragneel we are going to return your things that where present with you when you were arrested." The correction officer says passing Natsu a plastic bag full with things that Natsu had in pockets when he was arrested. Natsu looks at the glass that gives out some sort of reflection but could clearly see it, he notices how different he looks. His new court appointed legal guardian bought him s change of clothes and some shoes seeing how he's grown while locked up and his old clothes won't fit him. He now wears a fitted khaki jeans with Jordan black and white high tops shoes, with a button up flannel that matches the shoes. His arms are completely bandaged from the shoulders to his fingers, on top of that is a gray zipper hoodie sweater. He looks like a regular teenager, well a regular teenager who happens to have two giants scars that run on each of his cheeks.

"One pocket knife." The officer passes it to Natsu giving him a questionable look Natsu just smirk at him. The officer continues

"one half scratch lottery ticket, one pack of cigarettes 2 dollars in quarters and come on seriously a wallet with several fake identification cards. Here just take everything." The officer passes the bag to Natsu who just grabs the bag and walks away.

*Buzz* the prison shutter goes up for to join society once again. Natsu flips off the officer before walking out, the officer return the gesture.

"Damn I really hope I never see him again."

As soon as he walks out of the prison Natsu starts to walk to the nearest bus stop, but notices a car slowly pulling up towards him. His animal instincts start to takeover and pulls out his pocket knife, he conceals it in his hand as he continues to walk. The driver car door opens and a man wearing a sweater with the hood on and sunglasses walks out of it and starts to walk to Natsu trying to catch up to him, the reaches out to pull Natsu shoulder but is out of nowhere pin to the ground and a has a knife on his throat.

"Who the fuck are you." Natsu demanded ready to cut in the man's throat. He then hears a car door opening, he slightly turns to see who is getting out of the car. Natsu chuckles softly as he put the knife back into his pocket and gets of the person he pin down.

"Well Kinana it's been a while you've gotten pretty fat." Natsu said laughing at a beautiful woman with short purple hair who got out of the car.

"I'm pregnant you fuckin maniac." Answered Kinana rubbing her stomach which currently holding a unborn child. Kinana's attire consists of a lime green-colored blouse with a green neckline and trim, which is complimented by a long, white skirt. She is also seen wearing green boots.

"Erik stand up already you embarrass me enough today." Kinana says as she walks to the man who Natsu pin down and kicks him.

"Ouch! Kinana damn I was just gonna get up right now." Said the man getting up rubbing his sides from the kick that Kinana give him a few seconds ago. Erik is a slim man of average height with dark tan skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eyes.

"Damn Natsu you could've killed me." Erik complained.

"What do you expect you sneak up on me, besides Erik you would've done the same I guess you giving up the life has made you not only soft but weak. Oh and it's nice to see you two again." Natsu said as he started to walk away.

"Wait Natsu where are you going?" Asked Kinana.

"I'm going to the nearest bus stop to go into town. I need to go to my court issued foster home until I become a adult." Natsu Answered as he kept walking.

"Natsu wait that's why we're here. We are your new legal guardians, the county contacted us about you getting released and need a somewhere to stay. They wanted to send you to a group home, we didn't want that after all we are family, even though we never really show it when you were locked up. We really want to make it up to you." Kinana explained. Natsu stop and stared at them and started to walk towards them. As he walks towards them they felt their hearts race in fear. Both noticed that Natsu change a lot since the last time they saw him, they remembered he was just a 4.9ft dirty runt, now he's grown taller and more muscular and more dangerous but what concerns them the most is those eyes that have not changed over the two years, the eyes of pure madness and ambition.

"I thought you guys where here to fuck with me but I honestly didn't care. So can we leave now then." Natsu spoke as both Kinana and Erik snapped about of their thoughts.

"O-oh yeah come on let's go Erik."

"Yah lets go."

As they walk to the car they wonder if they just done a horrible mistake in volunteering in becoming Natsu legal guardians. As Kinana was going to open the door of the car Natsu opens it for her.

"Go on ahead Kinana after all you are a woman with child." Natsu helping her into the car. Erik and her just look at amazement at what they just witnessed.

"Th-Thank you Natsu. Lets get going." They both smile at that gesture maybe being his guardians is not going to be so bad and with that they drive away.

As the trio drove to their destination they drive in awkward silence for the first few moments until Natsu asks.

"Tell me the truth why do you two volunteer to take me in? As far as I'm aware we hated each other guts since we meet Erik even though we are blood 'cousins' ." Natsu asks bluntly. The couple look at each other for a second as Natsu continued.

"You know even since your friend Racer 'accident'." Erik starts to grind his teeth in anger as he remembers what Natsu did to his friend.

"Or more so when I made him sniff a shit load of cocaine making him overdose, oh what wrong Erik? Am I upsetting you maybe you want to stop the car and we can see if the old you comes out." Erik stops the car, he starts to shake in anger as the memory of attending his friend funeral come back, he gives Natsu a death glare. Kinana turns to Erik and puts her hand on Erik's to calm him down. He stops the shaking and turns the car on again starts to drive. Natsu frowns as his attempt to make Erik lose control fails.

"Natsu please stop I know you two like the rest of your family hate one another but let's make a fresh start, the fact that you didn't murder of your father is a sign that we should start to act like a family." Kinana said with tear in her eyes. Natsu looks at her then turns back to stare at the window.

"You know Kinana i don't feel guilty for the stuff I've done in fact I'm proud of it, but I just wanted to test Erik because I didn't believe he changed but I guess I was wrong, sorry Kinana I guess I'm just a little antsy seeing how I been locked up for two years, I'm trying to adjust to society again." Natsu turns to them.

"I'm sorry you two okay. Lets do it, lets be a family okay." Natsu said actually meaning it. The couple nodded at him as they continued to drive.

After about 15 minutes they arrive to a giant 2 story house, as they get out of the car Natsu could only stare with a distasteful look.

"Cobra you bought this house with the money I stashed under the bridge didn't you." Natsu turns to his cousin Erik.

"Im not gonna to lie to you I did. I honestly thought you weren't gonna get out so I used to buy this house and enjoy life here away from the ghetto." Erik Answered with no regret he notices Natsu looking the floor he continues.

"Besides I wasn't going to let money just sit there and not get used."

"Hahahhahahahha well I cant blame I thought I was going to stay locked up forever, you have the right idea. I did stashed more away anyway." Natsu laughed at what his cousin said.

"We don't really leave here by ourself, we take care of our two cousins Gajeel and Wendy." Kinana spoke as Erik opens the door of Natsu new 'home'.

"Wendy? Gajeel? I haven't seen them in a long time." Said the pinkette as he walks in to the house. Kinana walks to a room while Natsu and Erik go to kitchen. As he was gonna say something else he hears running, he turns to see a long blue haired girl around 9 years old this Natsu's youngest cousin Wendy Marvel

"Natsu!" Wendy runs to hug Natsu, the pinkette hugs her right back.

"Hey Wendy you gotten big, I remember when you were so small back then you growing fast." Natsu said smiling, Wendy has always been Natsu favorite and the only cousin he never fought mainly because she was to young to understand and had to do with the fact that she does not know about the stuff Natsu has done.

"Hi cousin Natsu do you want to go to see my room." Wendy says excitingly.

"Wendy Natsu could see your room later, for right now let him rest." Said Erik.

"Yah Wendy ill see your room in a little bit let me get settle in a bit ok." Natsu winked at his little cousin who smiled at him and when back to her room happily.

"Where Gajeel?" Asked Natsu.

"He went to sleep over to a friends house, he'll back later on. Where did Kinana go maybe oh that's right she went to relief the babysitter." Erik Answered as he grabs a two beers from the fridge. He snaps both open and starts to drink one and hands the other Natsu who starts to down in. They both hear Kinana and the babysitter coming to the kitchen. Natsu turns to see who the babysitter was, he eyes go wide as he sees the babysitter is.

It is a 17 year old young pale skin woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She has a rather voluptuous figure, and sporting a Nirvana crop top, pair of blue jeans that hugged her curves and some high heels.

"Ultear." Natsu says. The babysitter known as Ultear stops in her tracks as she sees Natsu who she hasn't in two years.

"N-Natsu." Ultear says as she notices how much he's changed over the time they haven't seen each other, tears start to built up.

"I-I'm sorry i got to go." With that Ultear runs out of the house.

"Ultear wait!" Kinana shouted.

"What just happen? Natsu what was that?" Asked the pregnant woman.

"Nothing I'll take care of it." Natsu runs after Ultear.

With Ultear as she runs with tear flowing down she starts to remember the last time she saw Natsu. She unknowingly runs into on going traffic and trips, she tried to get up but her knee seems to be hurt from the fall. She looks up to see a car coming towards her as she closes her eyes as she prepares for it to hit her, but she feels someone picking her up and moving her from danger. She opens her eyes to Natsu holding her who saved her from danger. Ultear just holds on to Natsu as tear start to flow more. Natsu looks down with a frown, he hugs her tighter.

"Are you okay Ul?" Natsu Asked knowing she's not.

"I'm never going to leave again Ul. I know you hate me but I'm going to make things right." Natsu says.

"Y-you mean that." Asked Ultear lifting her head from Natsu shoulder.

"Yes i do, by killing everyone that wrong me." Natsu said giving her a sick twisted smile. She just smiles back and gives him kiss on the lips.

"I missed you my little crazy demon." Ultear says still being carried by the pinkette.

"I not so little anymore, I missed you too Ul." Natsu says still carried her, he looks at her with tears still flowing down her face.

'I'll make sure I never hurt you again. I wonder if things are going to this complicated with I see the rest of them." he thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few minutes of walking in silence back to Natsu house, Ultear finally spoke.

"I can't believe you're here. I thought I'll never see you again Natsu." Ultear said hugging Natsu arm tightly as they walked. She notices how tall and muscular Natsu gotten since being locked up.

'He's grown so much I wonder.' As thoughts of Natsu taking her there and now filled her head resulting in her blushes several shades of red. Natsu notices this and knew exactly what she's thinking about. He stops and looks at her face to face.

"You know Ul the only physical activity I've had for the past two years was beating my fellow inmates to death, you know it's get tiresome after while you know killing people with your bare hands." Natsu said with a blank expression on his face, making Ultear a bit nervous. Natsu then gives her his trademark smile.

"I've been aching for the other physical activity we used to do." Natsu kisses Ultear and she starts to moaned as he pushed his tongue into Ultear mouth and started a battle of dominance the pinkette starts to win they playful struggle. As they kissed Ultear ran her hand down Natsu's chest and brought her hands to Natsu's belt but then stops suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked disappointed.

"Natsu as much as I would love to we can't, at least can we do this somewhere private because you were in public." Ultear said catching her breath, Natsu turns and sees that they were in public even though there was nobody around you can't be too careful. He sighs in disappointment.

"Fine I guess." Natsu says in a defeated tone, he takes a good look at Ultear and starts to laugh out loud. This causes the voluptuous teen to question why he is laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ultear.

"Oh nothing I'm just remembering how the first time we meet, you hated and feared me so much." Said Natsu.

"Oh come on Natsu that's was a few years ago I was a different person. Besides I wasn't the only ones Erza, Sayla, Brandish we all had the thoughts about you when we first meet you."

"But I managed to charm each of you girls within the day I meet you, in the morning you hate me then by sunset you love me hahahahaha."

Flashback 4 years ago

A 15 year old Ultear wakes up from what she calls her 'beautiful hibernation' to see its 6:30 am on Saturday, she stretches and gets ready for her morning run. She looks at the date and smiles, today is special to her it's the day she and her boyfriend Azuma celebrate their one month anniversary of them dating.

'I can't wait for tonight Azuma said he has a surprise for me.' Thought the black haired teen as she puts her sweat pants and sweater for her run. She runs past her mom who herself was waking up.

"Hi mom can't talk going for my run. See you later." Said Ultear.

"Be careful Ul." Said her mother.

Just as Ultear is about to open her door she turns to see her brothers Lyon and Gray sleeping in the living room surrounded by a circle of junk food. She laughs at herself.

'They look like pigs.' As she steps out for her run not knowing that today is change her life forever.

As she runs she listens to her IPhone to her playlist, she heads to the park that is part of her route of running. It's a nice park in her neighborhood nice trees and lake. But as she runs she stop completely in her tracks. She stops to she a man's body just laying there lifeless with a needle sticking out of his arm. Before she can react she hears someone say something.

"He's dead from heroin overdose." She turns to see a 12 year old Natsu wearing a oversized hoodie sweater writing in a notebook walking towards the body completely ignoring the presence of Ultear, Natsu continues.

"Jackass number 12 death was 34 seconds faster then previous tests done on the jackasses before him." Natsu says as he writes it down. Natsu puts on gloves to take out the syringe and place it in a ziplock bag. Natsu puts the bag in his backpack all the while Ultear could only watch in both horror and wonder on what she just witnessed. Natsu looks up to see the black haired teen just standing there.

"Oh I'm sorry you had to see that, I get so focused on my work that sometimes i don't realize that hum- I mean people could be around me. Have a nice day." Natsu says looking up with a smile showing Ultear his face she flenches at the sight of his pale dry pink hair, his pale face, blistered cracked lips, the circle around his eyes from what she can tell is from lack of sleep, and his fresh scars on each of his cheeks forming a unholy grin.

"Well have nice blessed day may god bless you." Natsu said walking away as Ultear watches the pinkette disappear, she takes another look at the dead body and decided to continue her run.

'What the fuck was that?! I really hope that was just a prank like those on YouTube, oh that it silly me.' She convinced herself.

Later on after her run Ultear gets back to her house exhausted from her run, she look sees her brothers and her mother watching the tv. She doesn't play any mind to it and goes to the kitchen for a bottle water as she drinks she hears the tv

" _There was another victim of the heroin overdose epidemic that has been plaguing this community for the last month it has been 11 victims already ready this makes 12."_ This made Ultear nearly choke on her water, she then pays more attention to the news report.

" _The victims so far have been known junkies and people in or affiliated with gangs from the slum part of town. Lets just hope it doesn't take anyone else and this stops today."_

Ultear quietly goes to her room and sits down on her bed visibly shook at what she just heard.

'Th-that was real Oh my god that kid is responsible for those deaths. But that kid is no regular kid he looked like a monster. No no no I need to forget about it today is a gonna be awesome day I got a date.' Thought the black haired teen as she jumped into the shower, but as she got ready to continue her regiment the image of Natsu twisted grin pops up,there's only one word that could described it.

Madness

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Magnolia known as the slums of the Magnolia Natsu he just finished watching the report of the heroin overdose. He looks at the syringe with a little bit of the drug still in there.

"Perfect tonight I released this into the supply tonight and have these fools kill each other. I told them I'll clean up this block ." Natsu says to himself as gets up from his chair and turns to see his father passed out drunk on the couch holding his bottle of whiskey tightly.

'Soon you pile of shit I will kill you but right now others need to die first.' Thought Natsu as he looks at the back of his notebook he smiles at what it says.

Chaos = Freedom + Mayhem

Order = Control + Peace

'One day I will control everything and everyone or destroy everything and everyone. But today the garbage throws itself out.' Thought the twisted 12 year old. Leaving his apartment his runs his 'errands' which consists of sneaking all over his neighborhood of rival gangs hideouts and adding more dosage to their ready to sell dope supply. He knocks out the guys guarding the product whom are just teenagers with regular hand guns and works on the supply and steals some money so it would look like a regular break in. He repeats this process a number of times knowing they would have to sell their drugs to make up for their missing funds, and when their product starts to killing their customers in less then two minutes after consuming the drug they are sure to blame it on each other causing them to kill each other. Thus weakening them so he can take out the rest with ease. The whole divide and conquer method, but what he needs is going to be is a alibi. He knows the perfect place.

Later that night a white Ferrari can be seen stopping in front of the 8-Island restaurant, a restaurant that is known for its high end quality and atmosphere. Ultear steps out of the car who is now in a all black dress that hugs her voluptuous figure can be seen walking with her boyfriend Azuma who is a tall, massive, and highly muscular boy of 17 with tanned skin and thick brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He's wearing a simple shirt and sport jacket with jeans. He tossing his keys to valet.

"Park my car you little shit." Demand Azuma as he grab Ultear by the hand.

"Sorry bae these idiots just stand there like they never seen a Ferrari before." The 17 year old says

"Don't worry tonight is about us, besides how did you get a reservation for this place I heard that you had to make it months in advance?" Ultear asked.

"I got my connections." Azuma says kissing her. They both soon get seated and to order their food but then they hear a ruckus in front they turn to see a busboy running in the back, then walking back with the owner.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Azuma.

"Don't know but that's owner heading over there m-" Ultear stops as she sees a certain pinkette boy standing in the entrance.

"Ul you ok?" Asked her boyfriend.

"Y-yeah." Ultear simply says as she sees the boy talking to the owner.

'I-it's him what going on?!' Thought Ultear.

With Natsu

"Come on Mr. Yajima I'm just hungry I have money this time." Natsu says smirking.

"Natsu last i let you in here you beat up 3 of my employees."

"Sorry about that but they started it, they where talking shit first besides that was such a long time ago."

"Its was last Friday and you're the one who started the fight, Damn fine seat him but if I heard that you are starting something your banned forever." Said the old man.

"Got it." Natsu getting lead to a table, as he seats down he looks at the camera focus right at him.

'Perfect that's right capture my image.' Thought the pinkette manic as he orders number of items of the menu.

Ultear and Azuma continue to stare at the boy Ultear with fear and Azuma with disgust. Natsu notices this and waves at them.

"Hi enjoying your meal? Hey I know you you where at the park this morning." Natsu says happily recognizing Ultear. This surprises Ultear as her fear of him disappears for a split second and replace with joy then back to fear.

'Did I just blushed? What's wrong with me? This little freak is sure scary.' Thought black haired teen.

"Hey kid don't be talking to my girl ok, unless you want me to kill you." Azuma says as he lifts he jacket and flashes his gun. Thinking that might scare the boy.

"Oh is that a 9 millimeter cool." Natsu said with joy. Azuma is surprise at his reaction. This caused Ultear to giggle a little at what Natsu just did.

'Th-this kid is crazy using punks like him would be shitting brink at the sight of my gun.'

"Say im bored and since you have a gun how about you shoot at me a capable time eh? I bet you can't hit me." Natsu dares him, causing Azuma to freak out a little.

"You're crazy."

"Thanks for that complement, yah my food. Thank you for the food." Praises the busboy and prays before devouring the food in front of him. The teens go back to their date but keep stealing glares to the pinkette but now it's different Ultear is now curious while Azuma is now the one with fear. After 15 minutes he finishes his food and hears his phone ring and coincidentally Azuma phone rings also Natsu notices this.

'I knew he looked familiar Grimoire Heart eh? I guess he's gonna be the last survivor with until I kill him.' Natsu thought to himself as he answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Natsu I know your behind this. Over 240 people are dead because of the drug overdose and dozens of gang members have killed each other over this. Your not gonna get away with this hear me." Yelled the person in the other line.

"Doranbolt I have no idea what your talking about." Natsu said hanging up the phone cracking his knuckles satisfied at the news he heard. On the other hand Azuma yells out loud.

"No!"

"What's wrong Azuma?" Asked Ultear.

"I-I need to go. I-I have to see him before he d-." He doesn't even finish as he runs out the restaurant and runs to the valet to get his key and drives off leaving Ultear in the table just stun at what just happen.

"Hey waiter here's for the meal and a little something for you." Natsu hand a stack of bills to the waiter who grab it and smiles. Natsu turns to Ultear who doesn't know how to react just sitting there.

'How sad she got ditched. She smiled at me earlier I liked it.' Thought Natsu frowning. He snaps his fingers knowing how to make her smile again.

"Waiter here that should be enough to pay for that girls meal." Natsu said pointing at Ultear the waiter nods at Natsu walking away. Natsu gets up and walks to Ultear table.

"Hey I just paid for your bill seeing how your boyfriend kinda ditched you." Ultear looks at Natsu who gives her his smile but this time instead of scaring her she smiles back at him.

"My name is Ultear Milkovich." She offers a hand.

"Hi nice to meet Ultear name is Natsu Dragneel." They shake hands.

"Say you want to hear a funny story." Natsu asked resulting in Ultear nodding in agreement.

"You know I just made the harsh side of town more safer, this how I did it..."

'You know what that jackass pissed me off I'm gonna ruined his life since he's gonna find out his most of his gang is dead I'm gonna steal his girlfriend, yah she sure is pretty let's see how it goes. Today is a good day hehehe.' Natsu thinks as he Ultear give him another smile.

Part 2 of the flashback will be released this week hopefully if I'm not busy.

Thank you all who favs and followed this story and sorry I haven't been updated. You guys are fucking awesome!


End file.
